tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harold Burned-Mane/Archive 8
Re: Sounds good, but try to remember about spoilers on the TP xD. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 11:54, November 8, 2016 (UTC) DB:BB This evening you and I should discuss more development. Are you free? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 11:39, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dragon Ball I see, however I still believe power level is the way to go. I am quite sure his scaling only applies to characters with God Ki. Whis Power level is around 6'000'000'000'000 or so. I propose that we put a limit as to how powerful one can become, after all one of us gaining god Ki is a bit much so that should also be outlawed. As for Shinjins, some do in fact leave the planet, like Zamasu who went and killed of Gowasu in order to exterminate all mortals, and they can't absolutely become stronger the same way anyone else does. But I guess it's fine. You didn't answer about the Frieza race however. I am quite sure Goku and Vegeta won't really die. Beerus said Goku had become a god, this would hold true for Vegeta as well. And even if they did die. Why would not Goten and Trunks become even more powerful? They can already hit super saiyan at whatever age they are at(like 6 or so?) back then pretty much everyone except Krillin could beat goku. Goten and Trunks increased in power at alarming rates once they hit 50 they will most likely have the ability to hit super saiyan 3 on their own if not having gotten yet another form beyond even that. Uub is pretty much useless so who cares about him, I don't even know if he's canon, was he in DB Kai or the manga if not then he's out the window with GT. Pan on the other hand as she appeared in Super is not even a year old I think. And she can fly, while carrying three people the size of kids. Unintentionally destroy a living room and almost steal Trunks' sword while Trunks is an adult. If anyone ever becomes more powerful than Goku, then it's Pan. While Chichi and Bulma didn't want Pan to grow up to be a fighter. Videl is not against it, and seeing her power, that future is pretty much secure. I believe Pan will gain the power of a super saiyan 3 if not eventually hitting Super Saiyan Blue. We could avoid the whole thing with going for year 849. That increases the chance of everyone being quite dead. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 13:30, November 14, 2016 (UTC) DB:K First, K stands for Kettō, which means Bloodlines. Second, I have decided on my Girl char's name. It will be Styx, which, in Greek mythology, is the river which separates Earth from the Underworld. This is fitting as well for two reasons. One is because of the hell theme. Two is because of the fact that she will separate her cousin and earth from Beelzebub's wrath. Finally, I'd like to drop the RP this weekend. Is that okay with you? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 21:37, November 15, 2016 (UTC) DB K http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:235678?useskin=oasis Here it is! [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 22:51, November 19, 2016 (UTC) SW:tMW Hey, we need a new thread. The previous one is full. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Re: Witchers Aight :) [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:22, November 25, 2016 (UTC) SW Yeah, I saw it when you posted the HG's one. Thanks for the invite, Harry, but I made a promise to myself to only have 2 RPs while I'm not on vacation... So for now, only GoT e HG are what I van take XD. Such a pity, 'cause I fucking love SW The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 19:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Unjustified ban Hey, Dragon just banned me from chat because I said the word "niggas". Apparently, he considers that a racist remark, even though it was clearly used to adress the people in the chatroom in a joking manner. Now, according to our own rules, even if it were indeed a racist remark, it would be insignificant unless in the form of spam insults or a personal attack, neither of which were the case. I do not appreciate being banned from chat for three days just because Dragon went mad with authority, so I would appreciate seeing the ban lifted. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Regarding Pride About Pride in HG, when he died, he ended up being affixed to Asciene due to being the closest person to the former upon death. Asciene still doesn't know that she has two souls in her body though, but it'll eventually surface and the two may very likely fight over control of the host body. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:49, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Also, Pan is free to take the position of Pride if he wants c: [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Witchers About Aryana in the previous Witcher RP, yea, a School of the Cat sounds good :3 but not like the one in the original series, where they were hated due to that school turning into assassins-for-hire c: [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:22, December 15, 2016 (UTC) 7 sins I have other plans for him, but as I said, if you truly need then he can pose as one of the Sins. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 05:14, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Harold xD I'm not here forever, just for a week or so (maybe less) because it's my winter break. Thank you, though :D SunnyWuzHere (talk) 17:23, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Jakin's Plan I actually haven't come up with a plan yet XD Hahaha... I'm making it as I write. I'm open to ideas.The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 16:49, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I was originally thinking of making Perien paranoic, having Lisbeth play with his mind in order for him to lose it and give up the wedding... We can make him go through with it, though and do as you said. Seeing that Damian's presence should shy a bit Jakin's act, making his ultimate plan fail but work at the same time. Kinda turning him into AerysThe Old, The True, The Brave Speak 17:13, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::It's settled, then. Next time I'm on, I'll write something with Lisbeth and Perien. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 19:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) HG thread Hey, the thread's full, we need a new one. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Theme Hai, Harry I thought of importing just the visual components of the new theme (the logo, color scheme and the background) for the time being until I have the time to finish off the rest. Also, is it just me or did Wikia change the font? It's become thinner and harder to read for me, italic words look like shit and I can't tell the difference between regular and bold words, I absolutely hate it. Is there any way we can make a custom font for the Sandbox? (I liked Arial, it was here before my disappearance) : it looks like this for me and it kinda pisses me off : Infobox messup I tired to create a new template for the persistence canon. I have the source thing written but I cannot edit the page in Source mode for some reason. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_PersistenceCharacter This is the Template I am struggling with, when I clid the edit button it opens some window that I ahve never seen the likes of before. the NCCanon Infobox is easy enough to edit so I have complete understanding of that, but this new thing might as well be from outer space as far as I can see. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 13:30, December 27, 2016 (UTC) nvm, I think I got it. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 13:33, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rodrik Winterhorn yeh sounds like a good idea. Halfmoon (talk) 23:47, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Cyrodiil Counts Was wondering who are the current counts in cyrodiil, apart from the Hassildors in Skingard I dont know any of the others? Halfmoon (talk) 13:15, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Revan and Alek Yea, true. I think that both also learned a lot regarding the seven lightsaber forms as well [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:25, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Counts Any chance I could make the Lux family the heirs to the county of Kvatch? Halfmoon (talk) 23:59, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Counts At this point in time I would just like them to be the de facto heirs, say the current count married a member of the Lux family but their children died in the rebellion as a result the closest blood relation is that of the Lux family making them the natural choice to succeed upon the current counts death. Halfmoon (talk) 15:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) okay how about if it was a Countess and I have Marcus Lux marry her sometime in the future as he will probably leave the Legion at the end of AGOT Halfmoon (talk) 15:43, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Eyjne in Jehanna Yes, it is. Well, remember her original mission? Finding out about the survival of the stentor bloodline? Well, meeting Ari was an accident. She was always heading to Jehenna, to see what she could learn about the youngest prince. Now, she could tell Jov that he's not the only Stentor left. Or, she might just give him the name of someone more than willing to help his cause. Discreetly, of course. And yes, a few scenes here and there is all I need. :) Heliaste (talk) 15:18, January 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: lux No problem didnt see that, also i see it says he took the city with 100 men i thought it said 1000 in skyrim? Halfmoon (talk) 09:40, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Rommel Not exactly a power, just something to boost up his natural talents, kinda like in the Captain America movie, though it's nothing compared to the real power users (GIfted, Nullifiers, SF-adepts, and Psionics). He'll be given something that'll give him enhanced charisma, brain capacity, memory, and stamina, which'll help him later in the campaigns in Africa. Here is where I found the complete info on where I found the four traits. Rommel will only reach Peak Human level, as if he takes more than the recommended dosage of the classified boost, he'll die a painful death >.> [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:04, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Pretty much, yea xD Captain Germany lel http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Condition <-- I forgot to link this >.> but high-level Gifted naturally have strong SFs, and so can have some traits of Enhanced Condition if they train hard enough. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Discount Captain America? Why you, Captain America is just Discount Rommel! Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Jovron Lariat If you want you can have Jovron tell Cassander about his recently discovered parentage. Out of everyone Cassander would understand the most what he is going through. --Halfmoon (talk) 04:40, January 25, 2017 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate two fighters this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. affiliation request I'm looking for more exposure for my wiki. Avatar Roleplay Wiki. It's this action based rp site with it's own developed canon. I was hoping your people would like it enough to give it a chance. Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 01:50, February 4, 2017 (UTC) done if it's not too much trouble can you give me a short summary of your wiki for our affiliate list? i'll take care of the wordmark myself Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 18:45, February 4, 2017 (UTC) appreciate it. already added you guys to our affiliates list. mind doin the same man? http://avatarrp.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Affiliates Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 19:09, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Elara Sounds good to me. Also, lemme know once the battle between Kirsaan and the other Jedi is done, since I have no intention for Elara to wake up just yet. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:25, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Kirsaan's evil plans Hamble and I had pretty much built our character plot around each other. Kirsaan would bring Elara to the DS (which has been done), and then were going to find the Sith Empire (the real one, not Revan's pathetic attempt), become Sith, and then the thingamajam you heard from Hamble. Kirsaan would try to break her free, only to end up getting trapped in the tomb with her, and with no other choice, would also lock himself in stasis. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none A solid plan indeed. Let's do it. It might be worthy of noting that the red energy field surrounding Kirsaan is what's keeping him standing, by the way. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none So in case you hadn't noticed, I'm knocking Kirsaan out in a slightly different manner; by detonating his energy field (and in doing so, demolishing like half of the cell block). Alek'll have to find some way to escape, or he'll get caught in the blast. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none He can take Elara with him when Kirsaan goes detonation mode. It's not an instantaneous process. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Resignation I unfortunately can no longer fulfil my duties as a Mod. My inability to frequent the site as I once could hinders me from doing so properly. I am not completely leaving the site but I am however resigning from the position so that someone more capable can obtain it. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 19:13, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey Harold, '''RE:' I'm back again, a little sad I missed out on the newest Witcher RP. Had a read, was a pretty good one. Just wanted to know when you're planning on banging out the next one as I had some good ideas for it and Ironside. Hit me up xD Fluffy_Ninja �� (talk) 20:26, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ME roleplay Definitely. I'll join as soon as I can. May I have a rundown? 00:32, April 10, 2017 (UTC) My Resignation Hey Harold. I just wanted to let you know that I will be departing from the site - have a blog post about it if you want to know - and will be officially resigning my position as a Forum/Chat Moderator. Yours Sincerely Sithfanjedi (talk) 14:55, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Chat for a moment Can I see you in chat for a second? Thank ya'DaedraCome On Down!' 22:11, April 13, 2017 (UTC) SW RP Hey, Harry. Yeah, I'll take a look at it... but isn't it a bit late to join up since you guys are already on the third arc of the story? Anyway, I'll read the threads and see if I can contribute now that I am one RP short. Cheers The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 20:15, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Heads up Hey Harold About in a few hours from now, I'll be undergoing a minor (and my very first) surgery, so I may be off the grid for a bit or longer. I hope not though. BTW, did u see the end of the latest TG:Re chapter (121)? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:20, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm finally bak from the surgery ^^ It thankfully went smoothly, but for now, I gotta be careful after wot my doctor said ;-; [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 13:51, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 14:14, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Elara I planned for her to become a Gray Jedi, but to do that, she has to understand the Sith first before she could truly consider herself as one :3 [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 14:35, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Yea, it's likely gonna go that way. After the confrontation, Elara's gonna vanish, and later re-appear as part of Darth Revan's own faction e.e [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:00, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Revan's attempt at the Sith was pathetic, Vitiate's Empire ftw Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Stuff If you have time, can you see me in chat? I'll be awake for a bit more before I need to hit the sack here, as it's nearly 2:30 AM here as I post this message. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 18:21, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Dood, if you can, can u meet me at chat again? Gotta discuss something. Again xD [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 06:45, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Sorreh man, but I rly need to talk to u for a bit again. It's just a bit, I swear only mast pouch of hot choco XD [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:51, June 10, 2017 (UTC) INactivity Sorry for going AWOL, uni stuff had me preoccupied... still thanks for not deciding Rodwell's fate without me. I rped his death so we should be able to proceed. Septimus Halfmoon (talk) 07:58, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Bankers Guild Hey I was wondering where abouts in skyrim the bankers guild's headquarters is? Septimus Lunae (Civis Loqui) 23:34, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ASoS We hit the 500 post cap XD Tiem 2 maek a new part c: [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 14:40, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: SoS Yeah, actually. I have a storyline planned out for Hulgarth, Bryn, and Elaine to witness. It'll involve Cristus and the mysterious third-party that contacted select people in AGoT and murdered Vigilant Edgar. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:27, July 2, 2017 (UTC) A couple of subjects Harry my boy, I've got one or two things I'd like to talk about with you, could you hit me up on chat? Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none I am new-ish still and dunno know exactly all the rules for what rps can except I would like to know the rules of what rps can exist in the tes section such as crossovers for example. Cerux of Noxus (talk) 03:37, July 12, 2017 (UTC) HG3 Damn, Harry, I thoughr it would take a little more for you to put up HG3. I'm on my vacations right now, so I might be able to fit one more RP, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to develop it once my college comes back into picture. I'll check it out, though, as I do have plans for my characters. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 01:01, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :Harry, I had an idea to shake things up a bit. I'll have Bouros fighting for the Reachmen due to his ability's seemingly matching those of the Reach people's beliefs. He lost his memories from what happened five years ago, but let's somehow make Kyrnil's peeps help him remember somethings and switch sides... Is that cool? I'll write it up there, but I'll change if you have some objection to make...While he is serving the Reachfolk he shall be known as Bhàs. :I was thinking that it would be interesting a fight between Ortis and Bouros, since Ortis steal years of life yet Bouros have both little and lots of years to live due to his powers. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 03:59, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Not necessarily, they could be other people's chars. It is quite obvious now that Pan and his siblings are a nod to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and I already got two of them with Pan and Bouros. My idea are 4 incredibly powerful halfgods that are also incredibly ancient and were bonded by an enchantment back in the old days, in an effort of the Gods to harm the boundaries between their worlds and Mundus... Anyways, you or other people are welcome to grab either War or Famine as I did not created them yet. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 13:55, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Btw, about your PMs, the Harbingers of Man and Robin's Militia are completely different XD The latter's made up of former mercenaries and conscripts from Asciene's merc faction, which is now a powerful organization of it's own. The former itself is a powerful army themselves, but are very isolated from the affairs of Tamriel at large. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 23:36, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Do it 334096962309586946 -> http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Yo Hullo Meet me at chat asap? Got something new concerning st00f. Ping me there once u arrive. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:55, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Asciene Eh, there's really no need, since Asciene will not make it to the next HG. Her fate is set in stone, and even in the current HG, you don't need to worry about Asciene going One-Punch-Man on all the Generals because I am not as prideful as you think, unlike what some people think of me. I never meant for her to participate in the front lines. She's more of a conscience to specific characters if you ask me, or a support character. Still, yes, she won't steamroll all the generals, so don't worry and avoid getting paranoid. If you really want me to tell you everything I want to say, meet me at chat if you have time. As for the cap, she can cap around 4 HGs. 5 once she realizes her true potential, which will have to make her leave the RP in style :P [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:11, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: BOV Yeah I saw, he destroyed the activity on other RPs as well. We could continue, but Barrin's character is kind of tied to Lyrenn. I don't know how much I can do when playing a bodyguard to someone who isn't there. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none ESO RP in the BMCverse? Hey, I was wondering, do you have any plans to make an RP in the BMCverse but in ESO's timeline? If so I can help out with what non-ESO players need to know as well. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:31, August 28, 2017 (UTC)